The Lake Golems
After the fall of the Drunevher Great Hall all that remained of them were the pillar bearers that had tread into the lakes and coastline of Nara. They were lost to time for century's until being uncovered by archaeologists around the time that industrialization began to pick up the pace. It was presumed that they were statues built by ancient civilization and lost to time. Some texts had been preserved that would shed some light on life in that age but most were beyond repair or in unknown language. In total 31 were discovered overall 3 of which by the Jaeger family's expedition team. It is believed that it was a civilization of sea faring/ Nomadic people which would explain why their statues are found in many places. archaeologists called them Lake Golems because of the abundance of them found in fresh water. Pillar 1: And so the evil of men had surpassed our bretheren and many fell to the many evils of the world in turn betraying their once allies. Though the men of the land lived blindly to their soon fate some still struggled and resisted their fate to futile attempt. (Other half of pillar is missing presumed destroyed) Pillar 2: Cycle 68, The bond doth grow weak by thee depth water and unknown. Many a creature of gills and shells hath been written into our great pillars of which bear knowledge for our return to the surface. (Missing text ) Cycle 179, We grow old in our wait and fear that we may never surface arises by our bretheren. Uolikshkch The Watchfull had already succumbed to loss of life. (Text Damaged) Statue 1: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of a mix of copper and assorted rock types. Statue 2: 5 Inches in height and humanoid in shape. Made of granite Statue 3: 7ft In Height. Humanoid in shape. Made of pure silver. Statue 4: 14ft In Height. Humanoid in shape. Made of Granite/Clay/Iron Encrusted with , Silver, Garnit, Ruby, Brown diamond, Carved runes lined with a thin layer of gold. (Currently lost) Statue 5: 5 Inches in height and humanoid in shape. Made from pure silver Statue 6: 5 Inches in height and humanoid in shape. Made of granite Statue 7: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of a mix assorted rock types. Statue 8: 4ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of clay Statue 9: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Mix of Iron and assorted rocks. Statue 10: 8ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of a mix of copper and assorted rock types. Statue 11: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of a mix of copper and assorted rock types. Statue 12: 9ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of a mix of iron and granite Statue 13: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of Granite and Chalk Statue 14: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of pure silver Statue 15: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of a mix of copper and assorted rock types. Statue 16: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of a mix of assorted rock types. Statue 17: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of a mix of copper and assorted rock types. Statue 18: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of a mix of Iron and copper Statue 19: 8ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of clay and assorted rock. Statue 20: 6ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of a mix of Clay and assorted rock types. Statue 21: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of a mix of glass and assorted rock types. Statue 22: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. made of assorted rock types. Statue 23: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of Limestone Statue 25: 6ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of Limestone Statue 26: 10ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of Limestone Statue 27: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of Limestone Statue 28: 7ft in height and Scrawled with runes. Humanoid in shape. Made of Limestone